


[art] Training Routine Number ???

by lightningskipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Blood, Fanart, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Partial Nudity, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningskipper/pseuds/lightningskipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some agents forget that what they've got is a caged tiger on their hands and not some stupid, empty doll, Rumlow thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Training Routine Number ???

 


End file.
